


Better Behavior

by xxoceanswavesxx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #calloutAdrien2k19, Adrien Critical, BUT it is:, Because someone needs to look out for this poor girl, Chat Noir gets to meet Santa, Christmas, I didn't mention everything just because it could have gone on forever, It doesn't go the way he plans, Marinette protection squad, Marinette/Ladybug is mentioned but doesn't show up, Post-Chris Master, This isn't Anti Adrien, ml salt, ml season 2 salt, ml season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxoceanswavesxx/pseuds/xxoceanswavesxx
Summary: Inspired by "Chris Master". Chat Noir finally gets to meet the real Santa, and an adult finally gets to call Chat out for his behavior.





	Better Behavior

Ol’ Saint Nick doesn’t have any children of his own, but he can relate to parents when it comes to how difficult it can be to disciplining kids. No one actually likes to punish a child or see them upset, but it’s in their best interest to learn right from wrong. And still, there are plenty of parents that fail to do so and allow their child’s worst behaviors to completely take over, even into adult life.

 

And so, despite his involvement in regularly saving Paris from akuma attacks, it is with a heavy heart that he finds himself waiting on the Eiffel Tower for Chat Noir to arrive.

 

He doesn’t normally send gifts ahead of time, but he had no other choice but to deliver a letter to the cat themed hero. What Chat Noir needed wasn’t a gift that could be wrapped up and left under the tree, nor placed in a stocking.

 

On some other occasion, he might have found Chat’s lit up, shocked face endearing, even letting out a hearty laugh. Instead, he nods and forces a smile of acknowledgement as the young boy starts jumping in glee.

 

“Santa! Is that really you?”

 

“Yes, Chat Noir,” he says, “Merry Christmas.”

 

He allows for a moment for the boy to completely freak out before completely calming down. In spite of what he has to say, he can’t help but find the fact that a fourteen year old boy gushing over him amusing.

 

It makes what he has to say more difficult.

 

“So, did you need help with something?” he asks, “Need your sleigh pulled? Or, did you come here to tell me that my behavior’s been good enough to be put at the top of the list?”

 

He says that last part so quickly, Santa almost misses it. But he sighs when he realizes it. This doesn’t go unnoticed and Chat Noir slumps over with a silent “oh”.

 

“That’s actually what I wanted to speak with you tonight. Not that I want to lecture you, but there have been some things you’ve done or said that haven’t been brought to the attention of the adults in your life. And honestly, that’s unacceptable.”

  
"What do you mean? I mean, I've been _purr-fectly_  well-behaved haven't I?" He asks with a pout that would put any five year old to shame. 

  
Santa has seen sad pout after sad pout before, and while others in his life would fall for it, he is far wiser than that. 

  
"Take this seriously, Chat Noir. This isn't a matter if you were the best or worst child. Rather, this is a matter of you needing to do better."

Chat's expression falters for a bit, looking away. He's by far one of the better behaved children born into wealth, at least in recent memory, but he can tell that Adrien isn't used to criticism or lectures like this.

  
"Because I'm never good enough, am I? Even when I try to be myself, everyone would rather I stop and just be perfect." 

  
“That’s not what this is about, and you know it,” Santa retorts. He can feel the urge to glare the boy down creeping into his face, but he fights it. “You are by no means perfect, as a civilian or superhero. But being well-behaved isn’t about being perfect anyway.”

 

“Then what _is_ it about?”

 

“It’s _true_ that you want to avoid making decisions that hurt people. But what’s _more_ important is realizing your mistakes, apologizing to the ones you’ve hurt, and learning from the experience. A process which we call self-actualization,” he pauses for a moment. He can tell Chat Noir is no longer interested in the conversation, averting his gaze toward his mansion. He’s trying to think of an excuse to write this conversation off as a dream gone wrong or as holiday blues.

 

He can’t afford to lose quite yet.

 

“Tell me, how did you feel when Ladybug didn’t show up for that date you set up?”

 

Chat Noir mumbles his answer. It’s pretty obvious what he’s saying, but Santa demands, “Say it louder.”

 

“ _Upset_ ,” he groans, “Angry, frustrated… heartbroken. Alone.”

 

“Disappointed too, correct? Well, have you stopped to realize that you’ve disappointed someone in your life too? On the same day, even?”

 

The twitch doesn’t go unnoticed. It takes Chat Noir a moment, but slowly, he turns his head around to ask, “What are you talking about?”

 

“While you were busy setting up for a date that _your lady_ said she wouldn’t be able to make,” he says, whilst clicking his tongue, “Your _friend_ was hoping that you would be able to get ice cream with her, and practically shriveled up upon hearing that your father was keeping you. Yet that didn’t stop you from creating atmosphere on the rooftop, did it?”

 

Chat Noir averts his gaze, as he studies his feet. He can make out the slightest gape of his mouth, as if this news was supposed to be shocking. “Are you talking about Marinette?”

 

“Correct. It seems that when you went to visit her that night, you never asked her what was bothering her or offered help the same way she did for you.”

 

“But that was when Glaciator-”

 

“Attacked. Fair enough, I suppose. I suppose it’s also fair that you were upset when Ladybug suggested that you pretend to be a couple. It made you uncomfortable, correct?”

 

He nods, starting to smile again. Surely, Chat thinks, Santa will start to lighten up on him, right?

 

“But how about the way you’ve made Ladybug feel? The number of times you’ve tried to kiss her when she clearly wasn’t into it? Or the way you threw a fit in your battles against Glaciator and Frozer simply because she doesn’t feel the same way about you?”

 

He has the nerve to huff about this. It’s not surprising to see that this is still a sore subject of discussion. With his mother disappearing, his father being a controlling recluse, and the only real adult figures being present in his life either being too hands-off or emotionally closed off, being further denied meaningful affection _would_ make a teenage boy a bit on edge.

 

But if he really believed that justified his actions, then there was more that Chat Noir needed to learn before being ready for a relationship.

 

He remembers back when he was young, how his future wife initially rejected him and how cruel he had been to her because of it. It took years and quite some dedication to change his attitude, but it was only when he apologized and respected her thoughts that she began to notice him. It’s a bit painful to see this young boy stir up such memories within him.

 

The snow begins to fall a bit heavier, and the sky is grayer than ever. It’s rather fitting for the wind to be howling at him as Chat Noir glares at him. He knows better that the superhero wouldn’t attack him,

 

“Didn’t you say that her friendship is the best gift of all?” He twitches at this, and Santa has to fight back a triumphant smile. “Because if so, you should really start acting like it. Start trusting her like she trusts you. Don’t lie to her or condescend to her. You can disagree with her without disrespecting her, and if you can’t learn how to do that, then it’ll only be a matter of time before she moves on to someone that _can_ do all of that.”

 

He sighs, looking up at the sky. Already, he’s used up so much time on this lecture. There are too many gleeful children sleeping away, waiting for him to deliver their presents. Christmas is supposed to be a time of cheer and joy, and he knows there’s nothing joyful about the speech he just gave to Chat Noir.

 

“Do you think I’m a bad person, Santa?” Chat asks quietly.

 

Santa allows himself to smile this time. “Of course not. But you’ve been so blind to your flaws, Chat Noir. I think it’s about time you open your eyes and learn how to do better,” he clears his throat, “I’ll be checking in on you in a year. I hope that next Christmas, you’ll have taken what I said to heart. That would be the best present you could give me.”

 

The reindeer pull up to the roof, and he climbs onto his sled. The cat hero has already left the roof, no doubt, to return to his room and brood for the rest of the evening.

 

Perhaps the lecture will go in and out of Chat’s ears. Maybe he’ll just see the words as meaningless and condescending. But at least someone has said something now, and there’s a chance of him learning to curb his own behavior.

 

“Merry Christmas, Chat Noir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone losing their mind about Ladybug being the best-behaved child (whether the list was even real or not) is one of the most pathetic things I've ever seen in my fandom life. Seriously, there can't even be a fantasy that entertains Ladybug getting a little recognition for her hard work without people whining "bUt WhAt AbOuT cHaT/aDrIeN???" Ok, but what about his behavior in Glaciator? Frozer? Syren? (I'd have gone all out with Chameleon salt too, but it felt just a tad repetitive and too lecture-like. Besides, I have another story in mind for that).
> 
> I know the above sounds harsh, but UGH, I'm over it. Adrien deserves to have some responsible adults in his life that give him consequences for the worst things he says or does, and if he can't have that, then by god, Santa is going to appear and do it himself. Like, I don't have a problem with Adrien having flaws. But the show treats him like he's perfect and then doesn't address those flaws, which is my real issue with him. #letAdrienbewrong2k19 #letAdriengrow2k19


End file.
